In recent years, significant advances have been made in the development and availability of a variety of medications for treating a wide range of patient illnesses, diseases, and disabilities. As a result, health care providers have, in general, been prescribing medications to more patients than ever before. In order for such medications to be most safe and effective, it is incumbent upon patients to take their prescribed medications at the proper times and in the proper dosages. However, it has become increasingly common for many patients to fail to adhere to a strict medical regimen, particularly with regard to the taking of prescribed medications.
For example, many able-bodied patients lead busy lives that are filled with work, meetings, travel, and family obligations, making compliance to a regular medication schedule difficult, if not virtually impossible. Children and elderly patients can have even more difficulty complying with their regular medication schedules. For example, health care providers frequently prescribe a number of medications to their elderly patients, who may, at times, forget or at least become confused with regard to what medications to take, as well as when to take them. Further, children are often prescribed medications that must be taken during the busy school day, or some time after school when they may be involved in sports or other after-school activities that can distract them from their regular medication schedules.